Ghostbusters: Answer the Call
by ztblanton
Summary: My take on the new Ghostbusters film. Erin Gilbert, Abby Yates, Jillian Holtzmann, & Patty Tollins join together to form a new all-female team of Ghostbusters, to combat a recent spike in paranormal activity throughout New York City, caused by an evil spirit from New York's past. I'll try and update this as much as I can!
1. The Beginning

**October 28, 1934 - Sing Sing Correctional Facility, Ossining, New York**

On a warm fall night, Rowan Donatello, one of New York's most feared mobsters eats his last meal of his life, literally. In the last several weeks, the city of New York had seen Donatello's reign of terror come to a swift, sudden, but unexpected end, with Donatello having eluded law enforcement for many, many years, it became paramount when Donatello was finally captured. "Donatello, it's time!" A police officer yells toward Rowan as he swallowed the last bite of a cold ham sandwich the prison guards have given him for a last meal. He swigged the last of a glass of milk down, thinking that it was the absolute final time he would taste ham, bread, and milk for eternity. "C'mon Donatello, it's time to go to the chair." Donatello had been sentenced to death by the electric chair only 4 months prior, he had thought he would sit on death row forever, but his case was fast tracked so that he was moved to the front of the line. Rowan gets up from the metal picnic bench that he had been eating at and with shackles around his wrists & ankles, he stumbles down the lonely hallway to a mahogany door labeled **_EXECUTION_**. Once in, he surveys his surroundings, a room with four walls painted baby blue, with a steel chair in the center, with wires coming out of the back of it going to a huge amp-like box that seemed to be the center of the chair's power. Ahead of Rowan, he saw a huge glass window with two smaller square ones on both sides of the bigger one, showing a theater like setting with chairs, where spectators sit to watch the execution unfold. "Sit." A guard sits Rowan down in the steel chair where the cold of the steel instantly hits him, making him flinch a little as his orange jumpsuit ruffles in the chair as he sits down in it. As the guards began to attach wires to Rowan's skin, he thought of the idea of death, and had a bit of glee in him, as he knew he'd be leaving the world of the mortal, a world of sorrow, a world of pain, a world where Rowan himself knew nothing but suffering, but now he was leaving. The final touch came in the form of a metal helmet that was attached to Rowan's scalp and then secured with several wires that were stuck by sticky pads to the sides of Rowan's face. As a guard went to the central power box where a metal rod perturbed out of a bigger box on the wall, he looked at Rowan, almost as if he were glad to rid New York of one of the city's most feared mobsters he asked Rowan that final pivotal question, "Any last words Donatello?" Again the guard smirked as if this was all a game to him, as if he wasn't taking another human's life. "Yeah, I do …" Rowan speaks for the first time in what seemed like months since he had been apprehended by the authorities. After spending years of robbing big banks across New York City and the state of New York, after accumulating thousands in fortunes that weren't rightfully his, Rowan pondered in what would be the last few minutes of his life, to ask himself if he should repent, if he should look up into the sky and search for the God that so many people had attempted to come to since his childhood. Rowan looked up at the ceiling of the execution room, also noticing that the theater outside of the room was slowly filling up with curious bystanders, curious bystanders who were eager to witness a death. Again Rowan pondered if he should ask for some form of forgiveness, if he should attempt to make up for all of the lives he had affected through his reign of terror on the city, a reign of terror that not even Al Capone could top. In fact, Rowan thought he was better than Capone, Capone could never top the legacy of Rowan Donatello, never. With that, Rowan's brief consideration of asking for forgiveness faded, and the anger returned to his being, "I'll be back." Rowan uttered his last words to the guard and the guard briefly losing his smirk asked Rowan with a finality to his voice, "Are you sure those are your last words?". "Yes, I will be back … With a vengeance!" Rowan howled with laughter as the guard lost his smirk, but pulled the lever that allowed the flow of electricity into the chair that Rowan was sitting in. As Rowan continued cackling with evil laughter, the chair became electrified and Rowan's body began turning blue  & purple as the electricity soared through his body, loud pops start sounding off as the smell of burnt skin begins filtering throughout the execution room. Through the burning skin and flames of electricity, Rowan continued to cackle, as the cackles turned into monster growls & inhumane sounds, until finally the cackling stopped and Rowan's body went limp as the electricity burnt his face into a black oblivion. At that moment, the guard let the lever back up, and the electricity ceased as the burned, scarred, now deceased body of Rowan Donatello fell back into the cold, steel metal chair now lifeless.


	2. A Passing of the Torch

**February 26, 2014 - Manhattan, New York**

The sound of a organ fills the air of a huge church in downtown Manhattan, New York, as a crowd of people, mourners, look on at the front of the church where

there lies a casket, a mahogany wood casket gleaming off of the lights inside the church. The music plays only briefly, before stopping to allow the pastor of the

church to speak, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to remember the life of Egon Eli Spengler, doctor & chief investigator of the paranormal sciences."

The church is filled to the brim with many of Egon's distant family members, even his friends & confidants Raymond Stantz, Winston Zeddemore, Walter Peck

the former Director of the Environmental Protection Agency of New York, Peter & Dana Venkman, Dana's son Oscar, Janine & Louis Tully, & a peculiar blonde

woman sitting at the edge of the front row pew, lightly wiping her nose with a handkerchief. As the funeral goes on, Egon's former friends Peter, Ray, & Winston

come up to the podium to memorialize their friend and share their greatest memories of Egon. As the funeral comes to a close, the pastor that is leading the

funeral service speaks, "By request of the family, I would like Jillian Holtzmann, Egon's niece to please come up and say a few words." Jillian Holtzmann, the

blonde girl sitting in the front row lightly wiping her eyes with a handkerchief looks up disturbed, pointing herself as if to say, "Me?". The pastor motions for Ji

llian to stand up and come to the podium and she hesitantly walks up to the front of the church and stands before the throngs of people. "Uh, as you already

know my name is Jillian Holtzmann, and I am the _estranged_ niece of Egon Spengler. Uh, there wasn't much I knew about Egon, other than that when I was a

child, he liked for me to call him Uncle Eggs, you know, because it sounds like eggs!" Holtzmann gave a light chuckle, and in the crowd, a grin spread across

Ray's face, but other than that, crickets. "Uh well I guess that's it, my uncle will be missed tremendously and that he is indeed in a better place." Holtzmann

points upwards, again trying to make light of an extremely awkward situation, but again, crickets. As Jillian steps down from the podium, the pastor takes his p

lace once again, "Thank you Jillian, for that wonderful eulogy, now I would like to welcome another guest." As Jillian walked back to her spot in the front pew,

she felt her face getting red hot as she looked around at all of the precarious looks she was getting from people, obviously very few people knew that Egon had

a niece.

As the funeral comes to a close and people begin to filter out of the sanctuary, Jillian makes a bee line for the front doors, desperate to get out of the church and

away from the eyes that had been staring her down since she had went to the podium, reluctantly of course. As she's leaving however, she is stopped by the

voices of Peter Venkman, Ray Stantz, & Winston Zeddemore, "Jillian wait!" "Jillian"! "Hey Jillian!". Jillian turns around to see Peter, Ray, & Winston behind her,

Ray does the talking, "Hey Jillian wait up, there's something we need to show you, something that Egon has left behind specifically for you.".

As Jillian is riding down the busy streets of downtown Manhattan, a very particular, but familiar firehouse comes into view, "That's it right there Jillian, our old

home." As Jillian, Ray, Peter, & Winston step onto the pavement, Ray looks onward opening up the huge double doors. "This Jillian, was our headquarters when

the Ghostbusters business was in it's prime! The original Ghostbusters were centered right here, me, Peter, Winston, and of course your uncle Dr. Egon

Spengler." Jillian looks to Ray, "You guys did know my uncle had a niece right?" Peter speaks up, "Uh yeah, we knew Egon like a book, there wasn't any part of

his life that was kept secret from us!". Jillian looks relieved, "Well that's good, people in there were looking at me like I was a circus freak." Ray guides Jillian

into the old firehouse, "Oh that's just because if you weren't that close with Egon, he was very well closed, like a book. Only opening once you got to know him,

take our word on that one!" As the gang walks deeper into the firehouse, the years of neglect and depilation were very clear. Jillian spots cobwebs and broken

wood up in the banisters, and what even looked like holes in the roof, "Say when's the last time this place got a good renovation?" Winston comes in this time

with a witty answer, "Never." Peter finishes, "When we originally bought it, this place had been closed as a firehouse for several decades already, we just came

in, set up shop, and bing botta boom, we had ourselves a profiteering ghost catching business!". As Jillian is examining the pole that the guys used to slide

down, Ray's voice sounds from the building's garage, "Hey guys come see this, you won't believe it!". Winston, Peter, & Jillian race to the garage where Ray is

unveiling a vehicle from a dusty old cover, "I can't believe this" Ray says, "Egon must've reinstated the Ecto-2 back to the Ecto-1 at some point." As the whole

cover comes off, there in all it's glory is the original Ecto-1 with the fading Ghostbusters logo on the side of car, like a call to a very distant past. As Ray's

excitement reaches a climax, he climbs into the driver's seat to discover an old 8-track tape. "Hey guys, look it's the 8-track tape of our theme song, I bet it still

works too, oh and look it's the keys!" With that, Peter & Winston both hopped in the Ecto-1 and Ray started it up. "Wow, this is incredible!" Winston felt a wave

of nostalgia, "Feels like the old days." Peter gives a smile, "I love this plan!". Ray signals for Jillian to open the garage as he puts the 8-track tape player in and

hits the gas pedal. Jillian steps out of the garage into the street, as Ray flips a switch to start up the ever familiar siren that blazed through many a street. With

the Ghostbusters theme song blaring through the car's aging speakers, Ray pulls the Ecto-1 out into the street with sirens going, only for smoke to begin

pouring out of the hood, with the car's engine giving an abrupt end to the original team's nostalgia trip. The three jump out as they cover their noses from the

toxic fumes Ray says, "Well that was great for the minute it lasted." Peter pumps his fist once he's out, "To Egon!". The four of them share laughs as the aging

Ecto-1 is crippled back into the garage.

At the end of the tour, after the fun and games had ended, Ray, Winston, & Peter stood at the doors of the firehouse with Jillian standing before them. Ray once

again leads the team, "Well Jillian, it's been fun, but this place, this sacred place of history now, belongs to you. Egon left the firehouse to you in his will, as he

bought the firehouse from preventing it from being sold to someone else, he considered this to be the pinnacle landmark of the Ghostbusters lore, and now it is

in your control, as he would've wanted it." Ray drops the key to the firehouse into Jillian's hands, as Jillian closes her hands around the key she says, "Thank

you guys, I'll be sure to do this place justice and dedicate every minute I spend in here to the paranormal sciences and investigations." Ray smiled at that

notion, "Egon would be proud of you Jillian, he really would be."

As Ray, Peter, & Winston drive off leaving Jillian the only one standing at the entrance to the firehouse, she looks around the exterior, then walks inside and

looks around, a smile gradually spreading across her face at the prospects of what she could do with an enormous piece of property, all to herself.


End file.
